


Heartbreak

by Dalphinia



Series: Queencest Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, One sided Olicity, Romance, Tholiver, queencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity realizes a truth before her and her heart just breaks because the Queen siblings. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.

Felicity's always been mildly frightened of prolonged contact with Thea Queen. It's possibly because of her godawful huge crush on her brother and it's probably because she just seemed so worldly for being so young, but she's nervous, nervous as hell when she talks to her the first time.

And well, it goes surprisingly okay.

She's rattling off about Hydrogen species and the wormhole theory when she notices Thea unconsciously smooth her fingertips over a picture frame. Containing her and Ollie. In a decidedly close way, with the two of them wrapped around each other and smiling brightly into the camera.

"That's a nice photo" she says, pointing awkwardly, wincing at the way her voice went up high at the photo.

"Yeah" Thea says and her smile is so warm and familiar, it sends a pang through Felicity as she calculates to reach a conclusion she doesn't really want to.

The second time Felicity talks to Thea, she's struck by the way Oliver worms into their conversation so easily and she tries to ignore the way Thea used the word Ollie way too much and how she was left with Oliver instead.

The third time she has enough guts to confess to Thea about their date and she looks oddly put off and then by the end of their talk, Felicity's oddly put off by the fact that she's never been mentioned, not even in _passing_ and she really does try to ignore the smug look on Thea's face as she shows her disappointment.

It's like fitting together a jigsaw puzzle, if the pieces looked jagged and the end picture was a blank canvas. And when she watches Oliver snap one day in front of everyone and then pull Thea close, it's like the jigsaw puzzle just solved itself, the pieces fitting together so quickly at once that there's a part inside of her that's shattering as it freezes over her feelings for Oliver.

Her hearts breaking there and Felicity didn't expect it to hurt this much. Then again, it's Oliver and she supposes this was his forte.

But the fact that he had to - with a woman she could never hope to compete it with, well then it was lucky she still had most of her heart left didn't she?


End file.
